Am I GAY!
by little-lordess-light
Summary: A new girl named Lillian goes to a new place but as a Male! And what happens when she becomes friends with a guy that has feelings for her but feels awkward because they're both guys. Will they still be friends or will Lillian have to sacrifice her cover to keep Cam as her friend? Rated T for slight swearing. Summary will most likely change...sorry.
1. meet the new girlguy

**So this is a very interesting idea that I randomly came up with and I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO ****NOT ****own Harvest Moon or characters! But I own the personality!**

…

Lillian's POV

'I'm moving to a new town and with nobody knowing who I am. And what's ganna be the strangest part is I'm looking like a boy…. and I'm a girl. So yeah, Lillian is now dressed as a boy.' I thought as she rode her horse to the village of Bluebell. She got to the summit of the mountain and was met with a kid smile from the mayor Rutger. "Hello there sonny! Welcome to Bluebell! Are you the new rancher?" I was somewhat surprised at how kind the man was. "Yes, I'm the new rancher. I'm glad to be here!" Rutger looked at me and I could tell he was in thought about me. "Okay lad let me show you around… but first may I ask your name?"

"My name?" He nodded. "Uh... my name is… Layne. Yeah Lane!" I said with a weak laugh. He looked at me with a confused look but brushed it off. "Okay then let me show you to your farm!" we walked to the openly area and it looked magnificent. Open fields. Chicken coop. and a greatly crafted barn. "Oh thank you Rutger. It's perfect!" he was about to say something when the other farmer in the town came up and was so kind as to give me a cow and chicken. I named the cow: Cheese and the chicken: Bon-Bon. "Oh what wonderful names!" Jessica said with a gentle simile. "Now if you ever need help with the livestock or just want to chit-chat I live in the first house once you enter the town. Well I should go now. We farmers have so much to do! Jessica said with a light happy laugh. And with that she left. "Now I was going to ask what are you going to name your ranch?" Rutger asked while looking at me with anticipation. I had to ponder the thought. I could have so many names for the farm. And I can't make it sound so girly either since I'm supposed to be a boy.

"I got it!" I yelled so suddenly that I scared Rutger. "Oh you have then what is the name?" he said with interest. "I'll name it..."

…..

**So that's how it ends! If you **_**review**_** it you'll also be able to help me come up with a name for the farm! Round of applause for everyone! So see ya guys soon!**

**-LIGHT-**


	2. First encounter

Lillian's POV

"I'll name it… Moonlight Farm!" Rutger seemed to give it some thought. "Hmm seems like a great name. So my dear lad would you like me to show you around?"

"That would be great!" I said with happiness. "Okay then follow me." As we walked down the path I saw this amazing site. It was a beautiful church! Rutger must have seen me looking at the church because he mentioned that no one lives there so it's very quiet. More up the path was what I assumed to be a shipping bin so we let it be. Then I saw it! The beautiful town of Bluebell. The houses looked from many years past but they looked beautiful. "Wow!"

"You seem to like the town?" Rutger said with a smile on his face. "Oh yes everything looks absolutely adorably comfortable!" I yelled out then quickly covered my mouth. _Oh crap! I can't blow my cover! Don't act like that girl! Stay focused and everything I'll be fine. _Rutger looked at me strangely but put it behind him, which I was very thankful for.

"Now would you like to visit the café? I'm sure you'll like it there!" I nodded my head and we were on are way there. Right before we entered I saw a little stand next door. "Hey Rutger what's that?" he turned around and saw what I was looking at. "Oh that's Cam's Flower's. As you may guess he sells flowers. But he also makes perfumes and bouquets." I took this all in. "Wow seems pretty interesting." Just as I said that a guy around my age came out and looked at us. "Hello mayor."

"Ah, hello Cam how are you? Have you met the new rancher Layne?" The one dubbed as Cam looked at me. "Hey nice to meet you." Was all he said and walked away. "Well that went well." Rutger had a smile. "Oh don't worry, Cam just has to warm up to new comers before you can have a full conversation." I smiled. _New mission. Get a new friend named Cam!_


	3. A new friend

** Chapter 3 of ?**

**I DON'T own Harvest Moon. Now on to the story! **

…

The next morning I woke up, and did the chores as I do every day. When I got into town I remembered the mission I made: Befriend the florist Cam! Okay step 1: just say "hi" to him. I walked around town talking to everyone before I probably make a fool of myself. Right before I walked up to his stand I just thought of something. _My plan makes me feel like we'll become friends but also like I'm going to ask him out. But I don't want that! I'm Male not __Fe__male! What am I going to do! Just keep it together! The only problem with this plan of me being a man is that I don't want to hit on girls. Kida awkward. So anyway let's get this over with and see how it goes. _

"Hey! Your names Cam right?" He looked over to me and nodded his head. "Yes. And you're the new farmer Layne Right?" I thought for a second. "Uh, yeah that's me." He looked at me strangely. "Okay, do you want to buy something or do you want to stand here and not let me work."

"Okay, Okay. I get it, I get it. I'll buy some… Oh those are my favorite! I'll buy Iris seeds!" Cam looked at me as if I was crazy, then it hit me! _I blew my cover! Ah Shit! How could I let this happen? _"Um, okay. The seeds will be 200g each. How many would you like?" I pondered a bit. "I'll take 2 packs." With that I left. _That could have gone better. _Off to the side someone was standing there watching the entire conversation.

…

I walked into the café and was met with a woman looking man person. "Oh, ho ho! You must be the new farmer Layne right?" I nodded. "That's right. I'm Layne! It's a pleasure to meet you." I extended my hand buy her grabbed me in a bear hug. "Ohhhh. You're so nice! Laney you could use a man like this." When he said that I looked over to a girl standing behind the counter. She looked very pretty with her hair in a bun with little clips around the top of her head. _Aww now I want to be a girl again so I can have my hair up too. Geez. _"Dad. You know I'm not interested in a relationship."

"Oh but still! This young man right here is such a gentleman!" I just realized that he was still hugging me. "Uh sorry to disturb your conversation but I can't breathe!" The man looked at me. "Oh sorry sonny!" and put me down. "Oh where are my manners! My name is Howard and this is my daughter Laney! It's a pleasure to meet someone as kind as you!" Then Laney cut in. "Yes. It's nice to meet you! Sorry about my Father. He can be a little crazy at times." I shook my head. "Not at all. I never met someone like that and it makes me somewhat happy!" At that Laney looked at me. "Oh, okay! That's good to hear."

"Ahh! What time is it! I need to care for the livestock!" Then I ran out the café.

…

"Aww Cheese. I wonder if I'll be able to keep this up. I mean it's kind of easy but still, I just wish I had someone to talk to about this. Just one person to talk to about me being a girl but dressing as a guy!" Silence and then Cheese just mooed. "Hey there little gentleman. How are you?" I turned my head towards the intruder. "Ahhhh!" I screamed. "How much did you hear?" She looked at me, and then I realized it was the girl from the café. Laney was it? "Oh I just heard pretty much everything." _Shit. I wasn't paying attention. This is not good! _"Um well now what are you going to do? Tell the whole town?" She shook her head. "No I won't tell. But I'll help you with the stress. I mean being dressed as a boy but being a girl, that's ruff. So I'll be your friend and help you out!" I was very shocked at first then smiled. "Thanks Laney that means a lot to me!"

…

**And that's the end of this chapter! Yay! Lilly has a new friend! All is good. Sorry if the characters are a little OC. I haven't played the game that long so again sorry!**


	4. Bad information

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! I'm got to be very busy! Lots of summer activities and all! So! Here's chapter 4! Hope you all enjoy!**

…

The next morning…

I woke up and got ready like every day and I went into town like every day. I went to visit Jessica's first to say hi and to talk to Cheryl. She likes hanging out with me since every day I give her a flower and tell her the symbolism. Then I go out back to their barn and talk to Ash. He's an interesting guy worth talking to. Plus he always gives me new tips on how to farm. But I don't find him boyfriend worthy. And if I did… that would just be awkward for everyone. Then it's off to Georgia's and her father's.

I love visiting their pet shop. Just recently I got a new puppy. Her name is Iris. I love flowers and that's my favorite so put two and two together and bam! Then I usually go to Enrique to see what's new and buy odds and ends. Then I visit Howard's. The cooking is absolutely fantastic. Now that Laney's my friend I can't wait to visit! When I walked in I bumped into someone and it happened to be Cam.

"Oh hey Cam! How are you?" he looked at me and just nodded as if saying fine. Then he walked out the door. "I'm sure he's in a good mood." I said under my breath. Right afterword Laney came up to me.

"Hey _Layne! _What's up?" I blanked out for a second forgetting Layne was my name and not Lillian. "Huh? Oh! Hi Laney! I just came by to visit. How are you?"

"Oh I'm great! Thank you for asking. Hey Layne want to go on a date?" She smiled and winked at me. I somewhat blushed considering I've never been on a date, especially with a girl. "Uh, sure Laney, Where do you want to go?" she grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door, up to the top of the mountain. "Great! This should be a good place to talk to girl to… _guy._" I gave her a 'are you serious' face. "Really Laney? You did that on purpose."

"Oh and what if I did?" I was about to answer but I had nothing to say. "Fine you win" she smiled in victory. "Hey Laney, why did you bring me up here?" she looked at me with a kind smile. "I let you come here so you can take off that wig and we can talk girl to girl." I was happy to hear that. Then I took off my wig to let my mid back goldish brown hair free. "If I knew any better I say you look better as a girl. And you also seem somewhat familiar. I stiffened at that "What do you mean? I've never been here before. Hahaha haaa." Laney grew suspicious and I got nervous. Then I knew what I had to do. "Hey! What's the news about the other town Konohanna?" she let her suspicion go and told me the story.

"A long time ago back when there were different mayors we lived in harmony. But one day the mayors got into an argument over whose cooking was better. While they were arguing, and in the middle of the tunnel I might add, a large voice boomed over and said 'Will you be quiet! I must get my beauty sleep!' then the tunnel started to collapse and each villager went their separate ways. And that's how that happened. But, years later a girl named Lilly came to this town and got both mayors to become friends so then Eileen opened up the tunnel for us to walk from town to town. But later on Lilly left without saying goodbye. Everyone was heartbroken, but I think Ash and Cam were hurt the most. Cam didn't come out of his room for weeks and Ash went out but he never looked happy." Laney finished and I felt terrible. I did that to them. I can't tell them that I'm Lilly that would turn out miserably. "Oh that sounded happy but turned out sad." Laney's face looked so sad.

"Hey Laney can you keep a secret?" She questionably looked at me. "Yes why?" I took a deep breath. "I'm Lillian." She was surprised obviously. "What! Really? Then I have to go tell Georgia! And… And Cam! And Ash! Everyone'll want to know!" Then she looked at me. "But you don't want everyone to know. That's why you came to this town as a guy?" I nodded, and then looked up. "It's getting late we should head back." So I put my wig back on and we headed down to town.

…

**BACK AT HOWARD'S**

"It's pretty late out and Laney and Layne are still out. Wow, they've gotten close." Just then Cam walked in. "Oh Camey dear will you go see if Laney and Layne are on their way back?" Cam lazily looked up. "And why do I have to?" Howard got a somewhat grumpy face. "Oh come on Cam the longer you argue with me the more work I'll make you do." Cam was mad now. "Fine. Whatever." Then he went back out the door.

**WITH LANEY AND LAYNE**

We were walking down the side of the mountain and Laney was still talking about how I was the oh-so-famous Lillian. And neither of us bothered to notice Cam walking towards us. "I just can't believe your Lillian!"

"WHAT?" We both turned are heads to see Cam surprised and wide eyed. I wasn't going to be able to take this and I shot off towards my farm without looking back.

…

**There you go! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And please review if you like this story! See ya later.**

**-Light-**


	5. What's going on!

**Hey people! I'm back and ready for action! I had writer's block for a while but… I'm back!**

…

I was so happy today was a Monday because Cam would be gone and I could think of an excuse for as to why he might think that I'm Lillian but I'm not and… I have no idea what I'm trying to say. So I went into town as if nothing happened. Laney said she wouldn't tell anyone but what about Cam? Would he tell? I was so lost in thought that I accidentally bumped into Ash. "Oh I'm sorry Ash. I wasn't paying attention." I apologized to him. "No problem at all Layne! It was my fault too" I smiled at him. "Thanks Ash." He looked at me with curious eyes. _What if Cam already told him? After all they are best friends. _"Are you okay Layne? You don't look too good." I looked up at Ash. "Huh? O-oh I'm fine!" I explained to him with a forced smile. He looked at me again, examining me. "Well okay! If you ever need any help just ask me okay?" I smiled "thanks!"

**IN THE CITY WITH CAM**

_I'm sure Laney was lying. It was all a joke to trick me. But then why did Layne run away? Uh! My head is killing me! You know what?! I'll just ask him…her? When I get back to the village._

**BACK IN THE VILLAGE**

I walked around town thinking about what will happen tomorrow…. My crops and animals! I forgot to water and pet and feed and brush and I'm going to go and do that right now! With that I ran away.

**LANEY P.O.V**

Wow! Lillian's really fussing over this huh? I got it! I have a plan. Some people may say I have a devilish smile when I get an idea but it's just natural.

**LILLY/LANYE P.O.V**

I'm glad I got to my animals in time before they got mad. With a sigh of relief I left the barn and went to visit Konohanna. But when I was about to set foot onto the mountain my eyes got covered. "What's going on!" I yelled. A deep low voice said "Don't worry you'll know in due time."

…

**Oh my! What's going to happen to Lillian! Even I don't know! I just hope you all enjoyed the chapter. But before I go I would just like to say… I was wondering if I can get more reviews. That's what a lot of authors want right? So please add some reviews if you want this story to continue! **

**-L.L.L-**


	6. The truth comes out

**Hey there! I am so VERY sorry about the wait. With school, and after-school activities things just get out of control so I am so sorry. The story is told in Lillian's POV but if it changes I'll say.**

**So let's get started!**

…

I had no idea what was going on, and I kind of didn't want to know. For one thing I'm blindfolded and I have no idea where I am. That just screams Safety! As I got dragged off I tried to scream but then something covered my mouth and I was out cold.

…

When I woke up, I was tied to a chair. I tried to escape but to no avail. I wish someone were here to help me.

"Help, someone!" I tried my hardest to get out of the knots but just didn't have the strength.

"No one's going to come you know," A figure stated from the shadows. "So I suggest you give up."

"Why don't you say that to my face you creep? And answer me this, why did you kidnap me?!" The figure laughed for a moment.

"Lilly it's me Laney," She came out of the shadows. She was dressed in black and wore a ski mask.

"Laney? Then why did you go through all this?" I questioned her. She just smiled.

"Because, that takes away the fun!" Laney was happy and bubbly. I was shocked.

"Laney! Couldn't you just, I don't know, come to my house and talk to me?!" I was a little annoyed at her. But she became grumpy.

"It took a while to set this up." She was a little sad. I felt a little bad now.

"Sorry Laney," I really was. "I didn't mean to upset you." She smiled a sweet little smile.

"It's Fine!" She began. "Now what's wrong? You've been acting weird all day." She questioned me. I just looked at her.

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe because Cam, the one that fell in love with Lillian now knows that Layne is Lillian, and how I still want to be with him but am not allowed to! Or how people can find out who I am! Maybe even how I loved this village but was taken away by the people I call my family. So I had to run away and be a man!" I finally did it. I said all that was on my mind. I got it off my chest. Laney just stared at me with such wide eyes. She then looked sympathetic for me.

"Lilly, Is that really what happened?" She asked. "Did your family really not let you stay here?" I shook my head.

"Yeah it's true. They allowed me to come to the village to work. Not fall in love. So when I asked if it would be okay to marry Cam, the next day my brother appeared and took me away." I told her what really happened as tears slowly came down my face.

"My question is: Then why did you leave a note saying you were moving back to the city because you didn't like it here." Laney seemed very confused.

"My brother wrote that without my permission saying that if he didn't write that then you would all try to find me." I was too sad to continue. The tears just kept streaming down my face.

"Lilly I know this is hard for you, but could you tell me why you had to run away?" Laney asked as sincere as she could.

"I had to run away, because I wanted to see you all again. At school I would think my friends are you guys. I would think my animals would be waiting for me at home but never showed. Then I became depressed and my grades were slipping and I was just miserable without everyone, especially Cam. I wanted to be with him like we always talked about but was never able to fulfill that promise so I thought I could come back. Then I remembered how my brother wrote that note. So the only idea I could come up with was to come as a boy." I explained everything to Laney as best I could.

"Oh Lillian!" Laney was on the verge of tears. She came over and untied me. Right as I stood up, she enveloped me in a big hug. "You went through so much Lilly! You have worked so hard! You know what; I'll explain to everyone that that note was a fake, and you would never do something like that!" Laney's face was slightly red from the tears. I was so happy I had friends like her.

"You know what Laney? You're right! We can explain to everyone that my brother wrote that! But do you think everyone will believe that? What if they don't?" I started to get worried that no one would believe me and start to hate me.

"Lilly, Don't worry! Everything will be okay! You'll see for yourself afterward… but how about we wait until tomorrow?" I looked out the window. She was right it looked to be about 10'o clock. Everyone would already be in bed.

"Yeah, you're right let's go!" I agreed and we left the abandoned clubhouse that Laney told me Ash and Cam made when they were all kids. I thought all was right with the world right now. Laney was going to help me with my dilemma, everyone wouldn't be sad because of the note, and Cam and I would be together! Wait… Cam! I had almost forgotten! This isn't good! Not good at all. But it was too late. When we got to the village Cam was just walking in as we were.

"Laney? Why are you up this late?" Cam's voice called through the night. Laney was a bit confused as to why he only called her name but then turned to the side to find that Lillian was not here.

"Oh me? Well I was… uh… just taking a stroll." She tried to lie but was quiet bad at it. Lucky for her Cam wasn't that smart.

"Oh, Okay. Then shall we walk home together?" Cam questioned.

"Yeah just one second." Then Laney quickly ran to where I was trying to hide and pull me out.

"Laney! No stop it! Stop! Laney cut it o-…"

"Lillian? Or Layne? Uh! Whoever you are!" Cam cut off my complaining to Laney. That's when I stopped my struggles and stood in front of the person I didn't want to talk to right now.

"Hi Cam. It's me, Lillian." I said it. But I was unable to look at his face. The only guess it that it was in horror or shock. For me, my face was covered in tears. But I'm sure if I did look at his face, more tears would pour down my checks.

…

**Well there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed it! Again I am really sorry for such a long wait! But right now I'm just glad you read my story! Bye now!**

**-L.L.L-**


	7. The perfect ending!

**Hey! It's the new chapter!**

**Let's begin!**

…

I thought I would see Cam's face as if he was hurt but it wasn't. It was more of a shocked face but slowly, bit by bit he smiled. He seemed to be overjoyed. I was quite shocked at his expression. Then he ran over to me and hugged me so tightly. He hid his face in my hair and I could hear quiet sobs.

"I knew that note was a lie, I knew it. Because I knew that wasn't your hand writing." He then pulled away, pulled off my wig, and just smiled at me. I was in complete shock. Then I burst into tears and hugged him. He held me close and I was so happy.

"Awww! That's adorable!" Laney was watching us. At that Cam and I pulled away and our faces were _very_ red. "Oh, don't be shy! It's okay to hug! I mean it has been a while." Laney was talking for a while now. But while she was speaking Cam grabbed my hand. He put a finger over his lips and we silently walked away from where Laney was.

We were at the top of the mountain watching the sunrise. It was so nice to be with the person I love again. But then again I woke up earlier than usual. So my eyelids became heavy. The last thing I remember was the beautiful sun and Cam's smiling face.

…

I woke up and saw Cam in a chair next to my bed. I was confused as to why we were here but I decided to wake Cam up. But before I did, his sleeping face was so peaceful it made me giggle. I must have been too loud because Cam woke up. When he was fully aware of his surroundings he smiled at me.

"Good Afternoon sleepy head." He told me. I smiled at him.

"I could say the same to you!" I argued.

"Well you're the one who fell asleep at the mountain." He argued back.

"Well! Uh. You got me." I tried to fight back but lost. Then we both burst out laughing. I was so happy to be with him again.

"Lilly?" He seemed shy now.

I was confused as to why but let it go. "Yes Cam?"

"Um, well…. Here!" He handed me this small red and silver box. When I opened it I would this really pretty necklace of sparkling beads and a silver ring with one small red jewel.

"Wow it's so beautiful Cam! Thank you!" I hugged him and he hugged back.

"Look closer at the ring on it." His face was red and he wasn't making eye contact with me. So I looked at the ring and there was a rolled up paper inside it. I took out the paper and unrolled it. On the paper was something I never imagined. On it read_: Lillian, you make me so happy being near you… so, will you marry me? _I was so happy I started to cry. I ran over to Cam and hugged so tightly.

"Yes Cam! I will! I will!" His expression that he made was quite funny to me. But I didn't care as long as we were together.

…YEARS LATER…

Cam and I have a kid and we are very happy together. I'm glad I came to this town. I'm glad I met all the people I did. I'm glad I met Cam. I'm just so glad for everything this life has given me. This place has changed so much. But I just love it here.

…

**I know this story isn't at all of what I put in the summary. So I'm sorry about that. I really hoped you liked the story considering it's one of the first stories I wrote. Thank you for staying with me as I continued to write. Even if it took forever to update. Thanks again!**

**Little-Lordess- light**


End file.
